Field
Example embodiments are directed to circuit boards, connectors, cases, circuit board assemblies, case assemblies, devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A Solid State Device (SSD) is a memory data storage device that utilizes solid state memory, for example, flash-type, non-volatile memory) to store persistent data. SSDs are an alternative to conventional hard drives that have slower memory data access times due to moving parts, for example, rotating disks and/or other moving mechanical parts. The absence of moving parts in an SSD may improve electromagnetic interference (EMI), physical shock resistance, and/or reliability. However, SSDs may be more prone to electrostatic discharge (ESD) relative to a conventional servo motor found in a hard drive, where the recording surfaces may be made of a magnetic material that is more ESD-resistive. The ESD problem may be exacerbated by higher memory densities.
SSDs may have many different structures, sizes, dimensions, volumes, interfaces, and/or compatibilities. Each set of characteristics may be referred to as a form factor. Two examples are a 1.8 inch and 2.5 inch Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA)-2 standard structures. In either structure, the SSD may include one or more of the following, a printed circuit board, one or more controller integrated circuit (ICs), for example, fine-pitch ball grid array (FPBGA) controllers, one or more NAND memory ICs, one or more mobile Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM) ICs, one or more voltage detector, one or more voltage regulator, one or more heat sink, one or more diodes, one or more connectors, including input/output (I/O) pins and clock (for, example crystal) pins, and/or a case.
As a result of a plurality of hard drive specifications, many different SSDs, having different interfaces, have been developed.